


technicalities

by nezstorm



Series: prompts [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 21:59:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13668120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezstorm/pseuds/nezstorm
Summary: “Are you sure this is legal?” Scott whispers almost directly into Stiles’ ear.





	technicalities

**Author's Note:**

  * For [neglectedtuesday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neglectedtuesday/gifts).



“Are you sure this is legal?” Scott whispers almost directly into Stiles’ ear.

“I never claimed it was.” Stiles swats him away then rubs his ear furiously, then gets back to work. It only takes a few more seconds before he lets out a triumphant little noise and the door opens.

“I mean,” Scott continues even as he follows Stiles inside, “breaking into your own boyfriend’s apartment just so you could check if he’s preparing a surprise Valentine’s dinner for you is going a bit too far even for me.”

“I, on the other hand,” says Ennis from somewhere in the apartment making Scott shriek and Stiles fumble his lock-picks, “expected nothing less from him.”

Ennis steps into view, dressed in gray slacks and a light blue button up with the sleeves rolled up to show off his forearms. The sight of him dressed up makes Stiles a bit weak in the knees.

Then Ennis holds out a hanger with another pair of slacks, black and clearly too small for him, paired with a black button up, and Stiles grins.

He closes the gap between them, completely forgetting about Scott who just shakes his head and leaves them to it, and reaches up to pull Ennis into a sweet, lingering kiss.

“I see you’ve done a little breaking in of your own.”

Ennis hums and kisses him once more before gently pushing him away, “I went a bit further and made us a reservation at _Oaks_ for 6 pm.”

“Sneaky devil!” Stiles accuses, delighted, and snatches the hanger from Ennis hand so he can go get changed. They only have half an hour to get to the restaurant.


End file.
